Okay
by DarkHairedDreamer
Summary: I'm okay, that's what she says. Then why is her face all wet?


**Disclaimer: Do we really have to go through this? I really don't think I do. **

* * *

_**-I'm okay, I'm okay-**_

She's fine, better than fine - quite okay, actually. Simply because he was with someone else did not mean she was hurt.

_Why would I get hurt?_

Of course she's great! she says and why wouldn't she be? she asks incredulously when _they_ ask her if somthing's wrong. Glances are exchanged and they look at her with a glint of sorrow in their eyes because they know what it must have done to her. She can't bear to look anyone - especially him - in the eyes anymore, afraid to reveal the truth.

_I don't want your pity._

But she smiles and waves at the newly formed couple as she walks out the door, pain hidden beneath the false sunshine she tried so hard to create for them.

He had moved on. She hadn't.

The secret pain slowly eats at her heart. She tries to see him less and less, but she still liked him to much to hurt him by denying him her friendship. They talk as if nothing has happened - laugh and tease each other like they used to.

_I was supposed to be over him. _

She's trying to dissolve their friendship. But try as she might, he's always there to break her resolve. She can never seem to build it up again because she's never had any resistance to him in the first place. So he continues to melt her heart with the little quirks that he didn't know she loved.

_Why not?_

He was stupid and infuriating and charming and intelligent and -

_Stop._

_**-Just as long as you stay far away from me, baby-**_

Her breath always hitches in her throat when he's around, heart speeding up considerably as well. She scurries along as quickly and silently as possible, hoping he doesn't see her, but of course, he does. He can read her like an open book, and he knows, _he knows_ something's up. The feelings come flying back along with the sight of his face- the pain of missing him the most prominent thing on her mind as he approaches her. She throws a bright smile in an effort to dissuade him, desperately trying to hide the mess of emotions inside. He sees right through her facade anyways; he knows her to well. And she knows that he knows, but she would rather deny her pain than do something about it. His stormy eyes glint with conern, making her quiver under his all-too-knowing gaze.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. "

_You are._

"Please tell me."

_I wish I could. _

"I'm okay!"

"No you're not."

_Of course I'm not._

"Why do you want to know so badly? "

"C'mon, I care about you."

_Don't say that! Why do you do this to me?_

"Right."

"So, you gonna tell me?"

"There's nothing wrong! I'm _perfectly okay_! And even if something was wrong, it wouldn't have anything to do with you!"

_It's got everything to do with you. _

"Alright. As long as you're okay."

"I am. Perfectly and incandesently _okay_."

_I'm okay, just as long as you stay away from me._

_**-So don't say that you'll love me tomorrow-**_

She runs. Runs further than she's ever run before, afraid that he might find her. She's still okay, she says, I'm totally fine. She can't feel anything anymore, the pain so great that its made her numb. She finds herself collapsing on the soft green inside a clove of trees, fistfuls of the dewey grass beneath her palms - tears threating to spill over the edges of her eyes.

She told him they couldn't be friends anymore.

_I told him we can't be friends anymore._

She sits on the grass, focusing on keeping herself together. Her mind whirled crazily as her vision blurred, sounds becoming muffled as the emotions

She was fine.

Perfectly okay.

"Katara?"

His voice cuts through the clear spring air, causing her to hold her sobs in in fear of him finding her.

"Please come out. I just want to talk." She can hear the desperation in his voice.

_I'm not going to be able to let you go if I do._

"Please, I can't loose you, I need you!" He's so close, yet so out of reach. She doesn't belong to him anymore - just as he doesn't belong to her.

_Please leave, you don't know how much this hurts. _

"Please, be reasonable! Come out! I-I love you!"

His sudden confession made her heart leap, but she resisted the urge to break her resolve.

She nearly jumps up and runs to him, but she stands firm. She peeks around the tree and sees him standing there, frozen by the three words that just escaped his mouth.

"Do you really?" She whispers to the wind, half-hoping he would hear her. His eyes snap up, grey optics scanning the lush green of the forest for the owner of the voice he thought he heard. She gasps as stormy grey meets striking blue, and she wonders if he can hear hear heart race.

"I love you Katara, I really do." He says softly, making his way through the brush to her. "It's just," He sighs, closing his eyes - trying hard not to choke on his next words. She can see a glistening tear drop from his eye and her heart wrenches even more than it already has to see him so torn.

"I love her too."

_**-If you don't today-**_

She figures if she leaves, it'd be better for both of them.

* * *

**AN: Oh my goodness, this thing is not as angsty as I like it, but it's been on my mind and on my evernote account for a while. Finals are this week and I had to upload this before it clouded up my thoughts. The bold italicized words are lyrics from "I'm Okay" by Mindy Gledhill. I don't own that either. But I just absolutely adore that song. Might go back and fix this later on. **

**Hope you enjoyed the Aangst. **

**(See what I did there? Haha.) **

**Rate and Review please. **

**Love, **

**DHD**


End file.
